Otanjōbi Omedetō!
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Surpriseeee   ! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, bahagia, dicintai semua orang, berguna bagi nusa bangsa, all the best! Hope all the readers and Hanna-chan enjoyed this fict! Please R to R    X3


Lohaalohaalo~~ X3

Arasa-chan lagi disinii~~ XD

Yosh! Eh, eh? Setumpuk fict belom selese, udah bikin fict baru lagi?

Ehm, ehm.. jadi begini... pada tanggal 22 April, ada seseorang yang berulang tahun~ yeah~ *jingkrak-jingkrak

Eh? Jangan nanya siapa karena Arasa-chan akan segera beritahu~ *plaked*

Mr. X (?) tersebut adalah...

...jengjengjengjet...

...HANNA-CHAN! YAY!

Fict ini sekedar kado abalabal dariku yang kubuat untuk Hanna-chan yang sering membantuku dan sering kubuat repot karena selalu membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh *hiks*. Gomennasai to Arigato, Hanna-chan! Karena aku gak bisa ngasih hadiah dalam bentuk barang, aku cuma bisa ngasih fict, tapi fict ini kubuat dengan sepenuh hatiku~ (sepenuh hati dimananya? Fict ancur begene '=A=)

Kalo ditanya, seperti apa Hanna-chan di mataku? Hanna-chan bagiku adalah orang yang hebat! Itu aja. Susah bilangnya, tapi singkatnya begitu! Aku sayang Hanna-chan! Tanjobi Omedetooo~~

Selain itu, Nee, kalau ndak salah Kurohoshi-san juga ulang tahun bulan ini! Tanjoubi Omedetou! Ganbatteee!

De-chan juga, salah satu sahabatku yang manis! Maaf kemaren gambarnya arasa-chan engga jadi karena scannernya ngga ada tehehehe~ Jangan menyerah pada teman-temanmu, ya, De-chan! Yang penting terus berdoa dan jangan pedulikan mereka! Tetap jalani hidup dengan semangat dan bahagia! Tanjoubi O-me-de-too~~

In-chan Sakura juga! Tanjobi Omedeto! Terus berjuang! X3

Selain itu, Yuuki-san yang berulang tahun bulan lalu!

Maaf telat, Yuuki-san! tehehehe~ Terus berjuang, Yuuki-san! Jangan mau kalah dengan apapun juga! Yuuki-san juga adalah orang yang SANGAT luar biasa! Terima kasih atas segala bantuan dan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Yuuki-san yang selalu membangkitkan semangatku! BANYAK sekali yang menyayangi Yuuki-san, seperti di fict ini! Ayo, kita tetap tersenyum bersama-sama! Berjuang bersama-sama! ^w^b

Juga Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius dengar-dengar juga ulang tahun X3 Tanjoubi omedetooo~

Begitu pula dengan sahabat-sahabat Arasa-chan yang lain, di dunia maya maupun dunia nyata... *membungkuk*

Rata-rata yang disebutin di dunia maya semua yah? ==  
>Tapi itu bukan masalah! Sahabat ya sahabat! Ho! Ho! Ho! (?)<p>

Semoga readers sekalian juga menyukai fict ini ya! Selain untuk Hanna-chan yang berulang tahun, fict ini juga arasa-chan persembahkan buat kalian semua yang bacai! Tanjobi Omedeto! Semoga kalian semua selalu berbahagia! Semoga hari-hari kalian lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya! Dan untuk yang bukan berulang tahun bulan ini, belum ataupun sudah lewat, selamat ulang tahun juga ya!

Tanjoubi Omedeto! Panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan bahagia selalu tentunya! Semoga hari-hari kalian lebih baik dari sebelumnya!

Minna ga daisukii!

Okay please enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Otanj<em>_ō__bi Omedet__ō!_

_P.S: SEMUA tokoh vocaloid dan utauloid disini sepertinya jadi agak radarada, tak ada unsur kesengajaan dan mohon maaf ya~ Tehehehe~_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid, UTAUloid, dan karakter-karakternya (termasuk genderbend) punya Yamaha, Crypton, dan penciptanya masing-masing. Masa iya sih punya Arasa-chan? Kamu ada-ada aja deh! *dilempar_

* * *

><p><strong>All Your PoV<strong>

Aku terbangun di kala sinar mentari pagi yang cerah itu menembus kaca jendela kamarku. Aku mengulet dan terduduk di kasurku.

Aku melirik jam. Sudah jam 07.00.

...Eh? Tunggu! Mati aku! Aku kesiangan! Sekolahku dimulai jam 07.30! Waktuku untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap cuma 30 menit!

Aku melangkah menuju lemari bajuku yang masih terletak di dalam kamarku.

Aku merasa teringat sesuatu, tapi...

_Ada apa ya dengan hari ini? Rasanya ada sesuatu. Tapi aku lupa apa?_

Tok Tok Tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Yaaa," aku membukanya.

Oh, rupanya itu Okaa-san.

"Hoh, kamu sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo cepat kebawah dan sarapan, nanti kau telat. Sepertinya tadi pagi ada kiriman untukmu!" Ujar Okaa-san.

"Eh? Baiklah, tapi aku mandi dulu ya, Okaa-san!" balasku.

Okaa-san mengangguk dan pergi, lalu aku segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai seragamku dan sarapan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku pamit pada Okaa-san untuk berangkat sekolah. Cih, sial, bel tinggal 5 menit lagi. Untung saja jarak rumah dan sekolahku tak terlalu jauh.

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan melihat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas sampul cokelat bertengger di depannya. Aku mengambil kotak itu. Aku membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

..Eh? Untukku?

"Okaa-san, ini untukku?" tanyaku pada Okaa-san, sekedar untuk memastikan.

"Ya, tulisannya saja untukmu." balas Okaa-san. Aku mengangguk. Baiklah, daripada makin telat, paket kiriman ini kubuka nanti saja seusai sekolah.

"Aku berangkat, Okaa-san!" Pamitku, lalu berlari keluar. Setelah berlari sejauh kira-kira 200 m, akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Siaaal! Gerbangnya sudah ditutup! Aku telaaat!

"Pak, tolong bukakan gerbangnya, pak! Saya mohon!" pintaku pada pak penjaga yang berjaga dibalik gerbang.

"Kenapa kau telat?" tanya bapak itu.

"A-Ah, ano, tadi saya bangun kesiangan. Saya mohon, pak, biasanya saya tidak pernah telat, kok! Dan saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Pintaku.

Bapak itu mendelik sebentar ke arahku, lalu membukakan gerbangnya.

"Makasih, bapak! Bapak baik deh~!" Seruku sambil berlalu dan masuk ke gerbang yang sudah dibukakan. Samar-samar aku seperti mendengar suara seperti orang yang sedang muntah di belakang, tapi aku tak peduli, ah.

Aku menuju ke arah kelasku. Saat sampai didepannya, aku kaget sekali. Kelas masih ramai, tidak ada gurunya. Eh? Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Biasanya guru selalu tertib pada kelas kami yang terkenal heboh. Tapi.. ah, ya sudahlah.

Aku menuju bangkuku dan disebelahku sudah ada Rin, sahabatku yang suka sekali jeruk. Pita besar berwarna putih yang mirip bunny ears di kepalanya membuatnya semakin manis. Kacaunya, sekarang dia sedang menggigit-gigiti meja seperti... uhh, rayap?

"Ri-Rin, sedang apa kamu?" tanyaku heran.

"U-Uh, Ha-hai," Balas Rin dengan tampang kusut, menengok ke arahku. Sejenak ia menghentikan aktifitas ke-rayapannya dan kemudian kembali melakukannya lagi.

"Ada apa, sih?"

"A-Ah, ano, hanya Len menghabiskan jatah uang untuk membeli makanan yang Otou-san dan Okaa-san tinggalkan. Otou-san dan Okaa-san ke luar negeri selama tiga hari, dia memberi kami uang untuk beli makanan. Tapi baru sehari saja, uangnya sudah dihabiskan Len buat beli 100 renteng pisang. Dan parahnya lagi, kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum sempat membeli jeruk satu ons pun..." Ucapnya lirih, sudah seperti seorang Ibu yang kehilangan anaknya dalam medan perang.

Aku hanya sweatdrop dan manggut-manggut. Ya, Len adalah adik kembar Rin. Dia sekelas dengan kami, hanya saja sekarang dia sedang main becak-becakan dengan anak-anak cowok. Oh yeah. Kau pasti mengira sekarang aku dan teman-temanku ini anak TK. Bukan, lho. Jangan menyimpulkan seenak jidatmu begitu, ya.

"...Hoi! Terongkuuuuu!"

Heh..? Teriakan gaje macam apa lagi itu?

"...LUKA-SAMAAA! KEMBALIKAN TERONGKUU! IYA, IYA, AKU JANJI AKAN MEMBELIKANMU IKAN TUNA YANG BANYAK! AKU JANJIIII!"

...Gheh. Sekarang sudah jelas itu teriakan Gakupo. Ya, samurai gaje yang termasuk anggota fans Luka itu pasti menolak memberikan ikan tuna lagi pada Luka karena terongnya yang sangat ia cintai. Dan sebagai balasannya, Luka pasti mengambil terong yang merupakan semua isi dari tasnya. Ya, tasnya berat karena berisi TERONG dan bukan BUKU. Dia bahkan tak pernah membawa buku satupun. Aneh? Yah, untuk ukuran kelasku ini sih biasa. Dan aku sudah hafal yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.. karena ini terjadi hampir setiap hari.

Selain itu semua, ada juga Lily, Neru, dan Rui yang sedang konser dangdut dadakan di depan kelas.

Sahabat yang berlaku seperti rayap, anak-anak cowok shota yang sekarang jadi main bebek-bebekan, samurai edan yang ngejar-ngejar cewek sambil nangis-nangis demi terong, anak cewek tsundere yang ngerebut terong kecintaan cowok yang nge-fans padanya, konser dangdut dan hal-hal lain yang aneh... Beginilah kelasku, Voca class. Aku nyasar ke kelas ini karena Meiko-sensei, kepala sekolah disini, salah masukin aku ke kelas ngga normal gini waktu dia lagi mabuk habis ber-sake ria.

...ralat. Yang aneh kurasa bukan cuma kelasnya, tapi sekolahnya juga.

Ya, biasanya sih guru-guru tertib pada kelas kami yang heboh ini. Dan biasanya anak-anak ini semuanya heboh pada saat istirahat. Sekarang, seharusnya pelajaran sudah dimulai, kok... biasanya mereka semua diam kalau saat pelajaran. Tapi hari ini...

...Astajim. Baru inget, kalau hari ini jadwal gurunya adalah Kasane Teto-sensei. Yappie, dia adalah pecinta french bread. Kabarnya sih, dia mendapat kiriman sekotak beton french bread dari saudara kembarnya, Kasane Ted, tiap dua bulan sekali. Errr, satu bulan yang lalu ngga ada kotak segede gitu di kantor guru, jadi yah... berarti bulan ini... Sudahlah tidak usah digambarkan lebih jauh. Entah mengapa aku sendiri ngeri bayangin sensei itu kalau sedang sibuk dengan french breadnya, kalau mengganggu kita pasti juga akan di_"french bread"_kan olehnya.

"Neeee~~ Helllooooo~ fanskuuuu~ Ini tanggal berapa yah~~?" _Bruk!_ Tiba-tiba seseorang berseru sambil menggeprak mejaku.

"Bu-bujubuneng! Mi-Miku! Gak pake geprak meja orang bisa gak sih?" Omelku sambil melihat ke arah orang itu. Ya, si Miku Hatsune. Dia adalah seorang diva. Dia memang manis binti cantik, tapi yang jadi masalah, kebiasannya adalah suka narsis...

"Yodah~ pokoknya ini tanggal berapa?"

"Emangnya napa?" Aku balik bertanya dengan sengit.

"Well, aku takut kebablasan jadwal manggung. Aku dikasih tugas manggung sama Crypton, biasalah! Tapi aku lupa tanggal berapa~"

"Jeh. Ini tanggal *piiiiip*."

"Hwoh! Makasih~ Sebagai imbalannya, mau tanda tanganku~?"

"E-Endak usah! **Makasih**, deh!" Seruku sambil menekan kata _makasih._

Miku sempat manyun sebentar, lalu dia pun berlalu.

Aku kembali bersantai di mejaku. Emmm, bete nih~ Ndak ada yang bisa kuajak ngobrol~ =3=

_Brak brak brak!_

"Woi!"

"Weits!"

Yah, ampyuuun. Si Len, Kaito, Luki, Rei, dan Gumo tiba-tiba menubruk bangkuku dari samping. "OMGOMGOMGOMG! WOI!" Seruku jengkel.

"Soriii! Gak sengaja!" Balas Len, sambil segera berlari menjauh diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

...FINE. Sekarang mereka lagi main kotak pos. Kacaunya, mata Rei yang kedapetan jaga bukan **sekedar **ditutup pake kain biasa. Tapi ditutup pake kolor cadangannya Bang Sumidun, klining serpis (?) sekolah. Sekali lagi saya katakan, **OMG**. Kayak gak ada kain lain aja deh.

Yang membuatku semakin bete adalah, Rei pake nabrak-nabrak bangkuku juga segala pula. Aku sampai harus sering-sering waspada buat kabur kalo dia udah mulai mendekat. Secara, engga banget kalo sampe dia kesandung dan "kain" penutup matanya sampai menyentuh kulit mulus nan kinclongku. (howeweweeeek)

Setelah itu, ikan tuna **hidup** yang barusan diseludupin sama si Gakupo menggelepar-gelepar dan tahu-tahu menclok di pahaku. Dan terdengarlah jeritan nan elok yang terdengar sampai pelosok bumi utara. Eh, emangnya ini pelosok bumi apaan? '=_=

Oke. Sekarang aku betul-betul stres setengah mampus. **OMG. OMG. DAN OMG.** Sebenernya hari macam apa ini? Entah mengapa aku rasa hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku. Tapi kayaknya aku kelupaan sesuatu, deh. Tapi apa ya? Hem... kuharap bukan hal yang akan membuat hariku semakin sial. Sekali lagi kukatakan;** OMG**.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Jadi, sampai istirahat pun Kasane-sensei belum dateng juga? Yah, kupikir itu lebih baik dari pada kami harus melihat wajah bundar Kasane-sensei dan tubuhnya yang langsing membulat seketika setelah memakan french bread sebanyak itu.

"Rin-chaaan~.. Ayo jajan. Aku traktir deh, tapi hentikan ah berperilaku ke-rayap-an begitu. Mejamu sudah hampir habis, tuh. Ayo kita ke kantiin~!" Seruku sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Rin.

Rin langsung berdiri setelah mendengar kata "traktir", dan menarikku dengan penuh semangat menuju kantin.

...dan sesaimpainya di kantin...

"MPOK IYEM! PESEN JERUK, ES JERUK, ROTI JERUK, CAKE JERUK, SUSU JERUK, KOPI JERUK, NASI JERUK, BANTAL JERUK, SPREI JERUK, GULING JERUK, KAOS JERUK, SENDAL JERUK, UNDERWEAR (?) JERUK, SAMA HANTU JERUK PURUT!" Seru Rin dengan semangatnya, berteriak pada Mpok Iyem.

...Tunggu. WHAT?

"Ho-Hoi, Rin! Gila kau! Emang kau pikir saye ini orang mana? Mana saye punya la duit sebanyek itu!" Seruku, jadi kayak orang Madura.

"...Dan lagi, ape pula yang terakhir itu!" Lanjutku. Eww, entah mengapa aku jadi merinding.

Gilanya, si Mpok Iyem pake nyediain semuanya lagi! Langsung menyodorkan **semua **yang Rin minta. Termasuk yang terakhir... dia tenteng di tangan kayak mbawa kucing. **OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. DAN OMG.**

Setelah meratap menyesal pada kata-kata "traktir"ku itu dan dompetku yang langsung mengering dan Rin yang sedang ceria bermain dengan hantu jeruk purut yang barusan dipesannya, aku langsung kembali ke kelas dan mendapati kegaduhan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

**OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. **OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG.** OMG. OMG. OMG.**

Oke. Sekarang saya bener-bener STRES. Perlu saya ulang kata OMG itu? **OMG OM...** "STOOPP! NGABIS-NGABISIN TEMPAT DAN MEGEL-MEGELIN TANGAN TAU GAK?"

Weits, si author arasa-chan ngamuk. Cih, pegel apanya? Orang cuman ngo.. *ditabok Arasa-chan*

...Ehm. Ehm. Yaudahdeh. Gak jadi. Makasih loh recehannya, readers. *ditabok*

Aku menelungkupkan wajahku di meja sampai tak terlihat lagi. Aku STRESS setengah idup, sampai tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur...

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dan mengucek-ucek mataku. Ugyaa, kepalaku pusing. Apa ini gara-gara kegaduhan dan kegilaan yang terjadi tadi?<p>

...Tunggu tunggu deh. Aku dimana? Aku ngapain?

Aku celingukan. Neee, aku ada di kelas, tapi...

...KENAPA GAK ADA SATU ORANGPUN DISINI?

PADAHAL TADI RAME BANGET, LOH!

Aku masih syok sampai Meiko-sensei datang kepadaku. ('datang kepadaku'.. 'uwouwouwo)

Beliau terlihat agak cekikikan. "Uffft.. Ka-kamu belum pulang?"

"Eh? Pulang?"

"I-Iya.. Kamu liat gak ini jam be-be... UAAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKK!"

Aku cengo melihat Meiko-sensei yang tahu-tahu ngakak. Ah, bodo deh. Toh ini guru emang kadang suka sedeng. Engengengeng.. aku melihat ke arah jam yang terpampang di atas papan tulis.

...WHAT! JAM 5!

"E-EEEEKH!" Seruku dengan shock.

"Ufufufu.. Pulanglah! Sekolah sudah bubar tiga jam yang lalu! Tapi sebelum itu, cu-cuci dulu mukamu sana! GYAHAHAHAHA!" Seru Meiko-sensei sambil ngakak lagi.

Eh? Cuci muka?

...hell. Perasaanku jadi gak enak...

"O-Oke, A-Arigato Meiko-sensei. Sa-Saya pulang dulu~" Salamku, lalu segera beranjak pergi dari sana dan menuju toilet, dan segera menampakkan wajahku di cermin toilet.

...WHAT THE! OOOI! SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA NYORET-NYORET MUKA GUE YANG MULUS INIII! PAKE SPIDOL LAGI! MOGA-MOGA AJA GAK PERMANEN!

Aku buru-buru membasuh mukaku dengan air.

..Cih, susah lagi ilangnya.

Well, kalian ingin tahu coret-coretan apa yang ada di wajahku?

Hanya tulisan-tulisan menyebalkan seperti "orang gila" "Hei, ayo cubit aku sekeras yang kau bisa!" "hei, mukaku lucu lho!" "cubit deh, kenyel loh kayak jeli" "bakaa~" dan "hentai", lengkap dengan tulisan "JIDAT" yang besar tentu saja di jidatku. Errr, kalau ketahuan siapa yang menuliskannya, akan ku...

Arrgh! Pokoknya siap-siap saja! Apa pula itu hentai! Aku tidaaak!

Aku berlari pulang ke rumah–ya iyalah masa pulang ke empang–dengan tampang kesal. Huh! Dari tadi orang-orang melihatiku sambil cekikikan. Mau apa lagi, habisnya spidolnya susah bersih! Siaaaal, sepertinya ini spidol permanen sih! Akan kuberi minyak kayu putih cap pantat kuda yang dijual di warung Mpok Suminep aja deh nanti begitu sampe rumah! Arrgh!

Setelah mati-matian berlari supaya tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahku, aku akhirnya sampai di rumah. Aku masih ngos-ngosan di depan pagar rumah. Hell, Hell, Heeeellll! orang-orang masih saja melihatiku sambil cekikikan!

Aku masuk ke rumah dengan tampang super bete. Di dekat pintu sudah ada paket yang tadi pagi diantarkan untukku. O iya, aku 'kan berniat membukanya sepulang sekolah.

"Okaaa-saaan~! Tadaimaaa~! Maaf telat, tadi aku ketiduran!" Seruku.

Tidak ada balasan. Okaa-san pergi kali ye.

Aku segera menuju ruang tamu dan membuka paket kiriman tadi.

Alangkah kagetnya aku begitu membuka isinya~ (lebeh)

...Sebuah kado! Hadiah! Dari siapa?

...Hem. Aku tidak ingat kalau ini ulang tahunku, dan lagi siapa tahu ini dari orang iseng yang akan membuat hariku semakin sial...

...Tunggu. Hari ulang tahunku?

...Be-Benaaaar! Ini hari ulang tahunku! Astaga, betapa pikunnya aku sampai bisa lupa! Uooogh!

Aku segera membuka kado itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Moga-moga isinya bukan aneh-aneh atau iseng. Dan ternyata...

...Sebuah kartu? Neee! Isinya hanya sebuah kartu!

Di kartu itu ada sebuah ucapan... "_Otanj__ō__bi Omedet__ō__"_?

Aku tertegun. Isinya hanya ini dan satu kata didalamnya. Ya, kata-kata itu!

Aku terdiam dan terpaku (?).

"..."

.

.

.

.

"...Ini yang ngirim siapa sih? Kaga niat amat ngasih kado isinya ginian doang. Ucapan gitu doang lagi engga ada doanya! Iseng neh, iseeeng!"

Krik.. krik.. krik...

...Kalian kira saya bakal terpukau dan berbinar-binar ye? Sori, hohoho~ *dilempar*

"...Pengirimnya siapa s–"

"...KEJUTAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

"MAK!"

Aku menengok ke arah seruan itu. E-E-Eeeeh!

A-Ada kepala pisang, kepala jeruk, kepala tuna, kepala negi, kepala terong, kepala es krim, kepala sake, kepala french bread, dan kepala-kepala gaje lain yang jumlahnya JUTAAN! *lebay deh lebay~ XD*

"KA-KA-KA-KALIAN SIAPAAA!" Seruku shock karena melihat kepala-kepala gaje itu membawa ...

...

...Sebuah kue dan kado-kado...?

U-Untukkuuu~!

Aku langsung curcol dengan gajenya. Kepala-kepala itu sweatdrop.

"...Siapa bilang? Ini cuma gabus properti kok. Rencananya sih bakal dipukul-pukulin ke kepalamu dan di bawah bakal ada teks _properti yang digunakan terbuat dari bahan yang tidak berbahaya_," Jawab si kepala negi.

Air mata gajeku langsung mandek, lalu aku langsung mengambil beton yang merupakan milik Otou-san yang komandan militer (apa hubungannya beton dengan komandan militer? OvO) dan mengacungkan kuda-kuda untuk melemparkannya pada kepala-kepala gaje itu. Aku mencari-cari sisi yang tepat untuk melempar supaya bisa _strike _(jatoh semua) kayak bowling.

Dan sedetik sebelum melempar–"KAMI HANYA MAU BILANG, OTANJŌBI OMEDETŌ, *your name*-SAN~!"

Kepala-kepala itu berseru sambil membanting "properti" yang mereka bawa dan melepaskan kepala mereka *OMG*.

Dan ternyata, mereka adalah...

"T-Teman-teman? S-Sensei? O-Okaa-san? O-Otou-san? A-Abang sate keliling? A-Abang sate enggak keliling? Tu-Tukang sayur? Ba-Bang Sumidun? M-Mpok Iyem? M-Mpok Suminep? M-Mbokde jamu? Pa-Pak penjaga gerbang sekolah? Tu-Tukang gunting rumput? A-Abang bajigur? Tu-Tukang cebok keliling?" Ucapku sambil melongo, melihat wajah-wajah itu. Sebenarnya sih masih banyak tukang-tukang lainnya tapi...

...err. Lupakan.

Wajah-wajah familiar di depanku itu tersenyum. Senyum yang mereka tujukan untukku. Di hari ulang tahunku yang bahkan aku sendiri lupa...

...Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Lidah dan bibirku terasa tercekat untuk berucap, sehingga yang bisa kuucapkan hanya...

...

..."OOH, JADI KALIAN YANG NULISIN MUKA GUEEE, SENGAJA BIKIN GUE KESEL HARI INIII, DAN NGASIH PAKET GAJE GINIII? HOOOH, GOOOOOOD JOOOOO...

...BBBBB!"

_**Shiuuuuuut**_

Sebatang beton raksasa terbang ke arah kepala-kepala gaj–err, normal itu, dan kepala-kepala NORMAL itu berhasil menghindar dengan indahnya.

_**JGEEER**_

Akhirnya beton itu terjatuh dengan indahnya pula ke lantai. Tak ada korban berjatuhan, dan korban selamat semuanya tiba-tiba mewek.

"HU-HUWEEE! KI-KITA CUMA MAU NGASIH SURPRISE DAN NGERJAIN KAMUUU~~ KA-KARENA KITA SEMUA MENYAYANGIMUU!" Seru mereka.

Lagi-lagi aku terhenyak mendengar kata-kata dari mereka.

...

...Aku menunduk. Entah mengapa mereka merinding dan saling berpelukan gemetar.

...Apa mereka pikir, aku akan melempar beton lagi?

...Tidak..! Hi..

...HIKSUUUU~~~!

"A-ARIGATOU GONZAIMASHITA, MINNA-SAN! MINNA GA DAISUKI MOU! HIKSUUUU~~!" Aku berhamburan (?) ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka seerat yang kubisa. Ya, bayangkan sajalah tanganku sangat panjang jadi bisa memeluk mereka SEMUA sekaligus.

Mereka semua tersenyum dan balas memelukku. Meski sesak karena tubuhku diterjang banyak tangan (jangan hentai mind ya '=w=), aku sangaaat bahagia.

Te-ternyata mereka semua melakukannya karena menyayangikuuu~~~ hiksuuuuu~~ *hei, memang dimana-mana begitu kan? '=A=*

Sore yang menyenangkan untukku. Aku sayang mereka semua. Hari ulang tahun itu memang hari yang spesiaaaal!

Meski hari ini memang TERLALU menyebalkan, tetapi aku dapat menangkap rasa sayang mereka semua sehingga tega-teganya mencoreti mukaku yang putih bersih binti mulus (?) dengan spidol permanen, menyenggoli mejaku, berperilaku aneh, dan brutal...

Aku bingung harus kesal, melempar beton lagi atau terus memeluk, sih (ja-jadi masih! O,O) Tapi kupikir..

...Meski kado dan kuenya juga "properti yang terbuat dari bahan yang tidak berbahaya", tetapi aku tetap senang!

Rasa cinta dan sayang adalah kado dan kue terindaaah~~! Hehehe!

Selamat ulang tahun, semoga hari-hari yang lebih baik lagi akan selalu menantimu!

* * *

><p>TBC adalah nama sebuah penyakit paru-paru<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JDUAGH<strong>

...Ya, TBC adalah nama sebuah penyakit paru-paru! Emangnya salah? TT,xTT

O-Oke, deh...

...OWARIII~~ TRALALALALA~~~~~

Hope you are enjoyed this fict/coret/cerita sableng ini!

...Jangan lupa pencet yang dibawah ini yah!

Sekali lagii,

Minna ga daisukiii!


End file.
